1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile bumpers such as corner bumpers used on an automobile and more particularly, as it relates to an automobile bumper fixing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile bumper is described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-177564. This bumper includes side parts, which extend along the side surface of a car body, and a longitudinally elongated support, provided on the side surface of the body so as to be positioned at the back of the side part of the bumper. The support has a T-shaped cross-section whereby fitting grooves are formed on its upper and lower sides between it and the side surface of the car body. The support has rotation-prohibiting projections which fit into position setting holes provided on the side surface of the car body whereby the support can be bolted to that side surface. A pair of oppositely projecting support pieces, each having hook-shaped cross-section, are provided on the upper and lower portions of the back surface of the bumper side part. The extreme bent portions of these support pieces are inserted into the fitting grooves and held between the support and the side surface of the body with fastening bolts.
The bumpers having the structure described above, however, have an elongated longitudinal support disposed on the side surface of the body and positioned on the back of the side part of the bumper. Therefore, these bumpers are generally thick in cross-section and are subject to shrinkages, uneven luster, welds and the like being generated on the exposed design surface after assembly.
Another known bumper arrangement includes sheet-metal sheet plates buried as inserts. These metal plates are used in order to improve a strength of support structure being provided. However, the appearance of the finished design of such a bumper suffers because the synthetic resin at the location where the metallic sheet plate is present does not contract, but the remaining bumper portions made of the same synthetic resin do contract.